Ne t'arrete pas
by LoveHuddyFic
Summary: "You've got a big ass". Je l'entrainais a l'interieur de cet ascenseur, esperant bien etre seule avec lui. -Fin alternative du 7x02-


A situer : Fin du 7x02

Il s'agit de la continuation du 7x02, je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose apres que l'ascenseur se soit refermé a la fin de l'episode, peut-etre du HuddySex !

_"That fight...was the first honest interaction you and I have had since we came back to work. If we are painfully, brutally honest with each other, maybe we're get lucky again."  
"You've got a big ass"_

_Il claqua sa main ferme sur mes fesses. Comme d'habitude, ca me fait sourire. Je sais que ce n'est pas vulgaire, ce n'est pas non plus honteux, non, c'est juste lui. Il m'aime, il me montre son affection a sa façon. Une sorte d'amour impulsif, direct, primaire peut-être, mais finalement pas si désagréable que ca. Intelligemment, je transforme ce geste en une douce caresse, attrapant ses doigts dans ma main. _

_Je l'entraine dans l'ascenseur. Je sais qu'il me regarde. Je peux sentir son léger sourire sur son visage, observant mes moindres gestes. Epiant mon regard. _

_Appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, les portes de ferment, nous laissant alors seuls dans cette pièce exigüe. Je me retiens de le regarder, de lui donner ce change qu'il attend tant. Le désarmer, avant qu'il ne le fasse. Le regard toujours droit, je tente une approche. _

Cuddy : Pourquoi tu fais toujours ca ?

House : Quoi ? Parler de tes superbes fesses ?

Cuddy : … M'observer. J'arrive a sentir ton regard posé sur moi.

House : Mais vous êtes une personne très intéressante Dr Cuddy. Vous m'intéressez. En fait, ton corps m'intéresse.

_Je sourie doucement, presque indescriptiblement. Je me tourne vers lui, le fixant du regard. Il me fait sa tête d'analyste, tentant de déchiffrer mes pensées. Le menton baissé, il étudie mon visage. Je recule d'un pas, et cherche a l'aveuglette le bouton « arrêt » de l'ascenseur en reculant une main vers le panneau de contrôle. Ne lâchant pas ce regard si intense qu'il me transmet, je trouve enfin la manette, et tire sur le bouton rouge, figeant instantanément la cage étroite dans les airs. _

House : …Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Cuddy : Je ne veux pas que notre relation personnelle affecte notre travail. Mais apparemment on ne peut pas s'en empêcher, pour une raison simple…c'est que je t'aime…Et que tu m'aimes. Et quoi qu'on fasse, nos sentiments interféreront toujours dans ce qu'on fait. Alors, autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

House : Qu'est-ce que tu veux di…Quoi ? La ? Maintenant ?...J'aime quand tu parles comme ca !

_L'ascenseur en alarme, une douce lumière orangée vint remplacer la lumière vive habituelle. Plutôt agréable, j'arrive même a distinguer ses yeux, alors devenus gris dans cette antre exigüe. Je déboutonne doucement les deux premiers boutons de mon chemisier. Son regard se baisse vers ma poitrine, de sa hauteur il perçoit le creux de mes seins, légèrement divulgué par le décolleté de mon haut rosé. _

_Il dépose sa canne sur la rambarde inox de l'ascenseur, laquelle vient doucement glisser vers la porte dans un léger bruit métallique. Je l'attire vers moi en le tirant par le col de sa veste de tailleur, et le maintient contre mon corps par les hanches. J'approche alors ma bouche de la sienne, en glissant une main derrière son cou. Je sens sa main droite sur ma joue, ses doigts délicats dans mes cheveux. J'essaie tant bien que mal d'ignorer sa main gauche qui passe sous mon chemiser pour remonter vers mes seins. Je prends ses lèvres encore et encore. Ma langue touche la sienne. Je sens sa barbe qui chatouille le dessous de mon nez, et ses lèvres qui s'introduisent délicatement entre les miennes. Nos bouches sont mouillées, et mon souffle se fait plus rude. J'ai intensément envie de lui, comme une pulsion intime qui oppresse mon cœur. Il sait que j'en redemande, je sais qu'il le sait. Je caresse ses cheveux, et laisse percevoir quelques gémissements. Ma respiration s'accélère, et je n'arrive pas a quitter sa bouche qui semble être sur la même longueur que moi. Ce n'est pourtant qu'un baiser pour le moment, mais il détient une telle emprise sur moi que le moindre de ses gestes attise mon désir. _

_Je passe mes mains sous sa veste de tailleur, et la fais tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il comprend que je suis décidée, que je ne m'arrêterai pas en si bon chemin. Il recule sa tête, observant la situation, éloignant alors doucement ses lèvres des miennes. _

Cuddy : House…ne t'arrêtes pas ! Continue…

_Il revient brusquement vers moi en me prenant par les hanches, et descendant en un instant ma jupe jusqu'à mes pieds. Je la sens qui glisse doucement sur mes jambes, pour finalement trouver refuge dans un coin de l'ascenseur. Il soulève mon chemisier et le jette a terre. J'en profite pour déboutonner son pantalon, et caresser son torse a travers sa chemise. Je glisse une main dans son boxer. Il penche sa tête en arrière, je lui fais de l'effet. Je peux le dire, je peux même le sentir…Il enlève lui-même sa chemise pendant que je reprends possession de sa bouche. Je le force a ouvrir ses lèvres, introduisant ma langue a l'intérieur, cherchant désespérément le contact avec lui. J'aime sa bouche, j'aime ses lèvres fines et délicates, j'aime sentir sa langue glisser contre la mienne. Un seul baiser de lui suffit a me faire perdre pied. Mêlant alors nos passions dangereusement, je retire ma main de son boxer pour faire descendre son pantalon a terre. Le voila alors en caleçon devant moi, enfin prêt a me satisfaire dans cet ascenseur. _

_Il me plaque violemment contre la paroi, et introduit sa main sous ma culotte. Je sens ses doigts qui me frôlent, tout d'abord me caressant, puis qui s'insinuent doucement en moi. Profitant de ma position, avec une jambe recroquevillée sur ses hanches, il introduit plus profondément ses doigts a l'intérieur de moi. Je sens son index et son majeur me faire de l'effet, pendant que son petit doigt tatillonne doucement mon clitoris. Mes jambes fléchissent, elles se mettent a trembler. J'ai l'impression que je vais bientôt m'écrouler sous ce désir qui est en train d'envahir mon corps. Heureusement, il me connait. Il peut détecter chacun de mes mouvements et les analyser. En quelques secondes il ajoute ma deuxième jambe sur ses hanches, et plaque un peu plus fort mon dos contre l'ascenseur. Je l'entoure maintenant de mes jambes fines, mêlant toujours nos langues dans un combat effréné. _

_Je murmure son nom a son oreille. Il aime ca, il me l'a dit. Savoir que je suis tout a lui est la chose qu'il préfère. Outre le sexe en lui-même, il veut que je sois sienne. Et c'est ce que je veux aussi. Je l'entends murmurer aussi, mots rendus indescriptibles par le désir qui envahit son corps. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, je sens ses doigts sur ma tête, caressant ma chevelure. Je fais de même. Ses cheveux sont doux, et enfin assez long pour les sentir glisser entre mes doigts. Mes ongles frottent légèrement contre son crane, provoquant un désir un peu plus fort encore._

_Je l'entends enfin. « Lisaa ». Je sais ce que ca veut dire. C'est le moment pour lui de commencer le combat. Tellement complémentaires qu'un simple mot me suffit pour comprendre ses attentes. Une simple respiration, ou un murmure m'indiquent sans aucun doute ce dont il a envie. Il ne se fait pas attendre, et descend lui même son boxer a terre. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois son muscle tendu. Fier de lui, il dévie ma culotte sur le coté de mes lèvres, et pénètre délicatement mon sexe. _

_Nous allons doucement, un va-et-vient subtil, laissant ainsi le plaisir monter astucieusement. Il s'enfonce légèrement, comme si la simplicité de la chose lui laissait une marge de manœuvre immense. Connaissant mon corps parfaitement, il décide lui même de sa performance. Parfois il insiste plus fort, s'enfonce complètement en moi, et je peux alors sentir son bas-ventre contre le mien. Il reste quelques secondes a l'intérieur de moi, ne pouvant pas aller plus loin, et en profite pour reprendre sa respiration. De mon coté je niche ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Suçant sa peau musquée, glissant ma langue dans son cou. _

_Il relève alors la tête, c'est son point faible, je le sais. Lorsque ma langue parcoure sa peau et qu'elle atteint sa pomme d'adam, je m'efforce de l''embrasser goulument avec ma bouche, entourant cette protubérance délicate et très sensible. Il atteint l'extase, heureusement mentale et pas encore physique. Ainsi, il reprend doucement son balancement, laissant ressortir son sexe de moi. Je sens son long pénis s'extraire de moi doucement, parfois complètement pour revenir avec force, m'obligeant a m'ouvrir un peu plus pour que le combat continue. _

_Je suis un peu déçue, il n'a pas encore touché mes seins, toujours enveloppés dans ce soutien-gorge noir. Je me caresse un peu, passant mes doigts autour de mes tetons. Ils sont durs et froids, il adorerait ca. J'attrape alors sa main qui est dans mes cheveux, pour venir la placer sur ma poitrine. Tant bien que mal, le soutien-gorge est retiré et finit sa course comme ses prédécesseurs, sur le sol inox de l'ascenseur. Il regarde enfin mes seins, et en attrape un a pleine main. Il me malaxe la poitrine, mais doucement, presque trop. Il prend soin de moi, ne veut pas paraitre brusque ou inconvenant. Se laisse aller a ses envies, tout en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop « primitif ». Je sais qu'il est délicat avec moi, mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas forcement son tempérament. Que même si il s'efforce d'être doux dans ses mouvements, il aimerait plus de puissance. _

_J'insiste alors sur la poigne qu'il doit apporter a son massage en le guidant astucieusement sur mon sein. Je gémis un peu plus fort, sentant a la fois sa paume chaude sur mon teton, et son sexe qui continue son rythme acharné entre mes cuisses. _

_J'ai des frissons dans le bas-ventre, une douce chaleur m'envahit, pour parfois laisser place a un frisson glacé qui parcoure mon dos jusqu'à ma nuque. Lui semble maitriser la situation habilement. J'ouvre mes yeux pour le voir, j'ai besoin de saisir son regard, de voir sa bouche se crisper a chaque oscillation de son bassin. De sentir que l'effet qu'il me procure est réciproque. Son front se plisse, ses pupilles se dilatent, et il attrape enfin mon regard. Il m'embrasse doucement, ses lèvres touchent a peine les miennes, elles se cherchent, se frôlent. Comme si il retardait un peu plus la tentation de m'embrasser. Comme un fruit défendu qui vous excite du coin de l'œil. _

_Toujours plaquée contre la paroi fine de l'ascenseur, maintenant en arrêt depuis une quinzaine de minutes, je sais qu'il va se remettre en marche. Le bouton « arrêt » va reprendre sa place initiale pour tenter de résoudre les problèmes de l'appareil. Et c'est ce qui se passe. J'entends un « clic », a peine distinct, caché par le bruit de nos respirations, et de nos corps qui s'entrechoquent. La lumière revient doucement, dans un bruit de néon indescriptible. _

House : Noon…

_Sa respiration est mise a rude épreuve, mais il tente tout de même de repousser ce moment fatidique. Il n'en a pas finit avec moi, et moi non plus. _

Cuddy : Continue, surtout…continue…

_Je l'encourage a ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par le fait que l'ascenseur reprend sa course. Il descend un premier étage, j'aperçois la lumière du palier entre les deux portes qui remonte vers le plafond. Deux étages. En un instant, j'allonge ma jambe jusqu'à au panneau de contrôle, et attrape avec mes orteils la manette rouge. Mon mollet tremble, House ne s'arrête pas, et mon désir bat son plein. J'atteins doucement l'extase, mais je dois me contrôler encore quelques secondes. Soudain la mannette se glisse entre mes orteils et j'en profite pour tirer dessus un grand coup. L'ascenseur se fige de nouveau, nous laissant pour quelques minutes encore a notre nid d'amour improvisé. _

House : Je ne te savais pas…aussi souple…

Cuddy : Moi non plus…

_Mes pupilles tremblent a leur tour. J'y suis enfin, je sens l'orgasme monter en moi, violemment, il envahit mon corps et me fait perdre pied. Je ne sais pas si c'est a cause de ses caresses sur mes seins, si c'est sa main qui attrape ma peau sur mes hanches ou bien simplement le va-et-vient incessant de son bassin, mais le fait est qu'il y est arrivé. Comme a chaque fois. Je me mets a trembler un peu plus fort, et il attrape un de mes mains qu'il plaque au dessus de ma tête, m'obligeant a contrôler mon corps. _

Cuddy : HHh…Hou…Houusee…Hous…Housee….

_Je ne peux plus m'arrêter de prononcer son nom, j'ai besoin de le dire. Encore et encore. Je pourrais largement me satisfaire de cet ébat, mais j'attends qu'il atteigne lui-aussi le point de non-retour. Mes cris l'encouragent un peu plus. Je décide de l'aider. Je descends ma main libre vers son entre-jambe, évitant habilement le balancement ardu entre mes cuisses. Ma main s'éloigne un peu plus bas, et j'empoigne ses testicules doucement. A mon tour de lui dire que je l'aime, a mon tour de lui faire plaisir. Je palpe et je le frictionne. Il émet un signe d'étonnement, de surprise face a ce geste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire. Ces expressions laissent alors place au plaisir concret. Je sens qu'il arrive doucement. Il exulte fortement une première fois, puis s'abstient de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Je peux le sentir a l'intérieur de moi, il se fait plus mou, plus tendre aussi. Il se retire doucement, plaquant son pénis près de sa jambe, le serrant dans ses mains. M'évitant ainsi sa semence sur mes cuisses. Gentiment, tendrement, je le regarde. Il relâche ma main au dessus de ma tête, et je l'entoure de mes bras pour le sentir près de moi. J'enfoui ma tête dans son cou, je respire son odeur, sa peau et j'embrasse son épaule. J'approche ensuite mes lèvres des siennes. Voluptueusement et très lentement je l'embrasse, prolongeant par la même, cette sensation de bien-être qui nous envahit et qui se dissipe trop rapidement. _

Cuddy : Tu es formidable…

_Il me redescend a terre, et mes pieds touchent enfin le sol après vingt longues minutes. Mes chaussures se sont envolées dans la bataille qui a fait rage dans cet antre exigüe. Je ressens sur ma plante de pied le froid intense de la cage d'ascenseur. _

House : Tu m'as épuisé.

_Je rigole largement. Il sourit aussi, il aime mon rire franc. Mes cheveux sont en vrac, une mèche ressort de ma chevelure brune. Il remonte son boxer, et me la replace délicatement. Il caresse ensuite mon visage en me fixant de ses yeux bleus. _

House : Ce truc a la fin, c'était…wow. Tu n'avais jamais fait avant. Enfin a part devant Wilson bien sur !

Cuddy : J'étais sur que t'aimerais ca. Allez rhabille toi.

House : Comment tu veux que je m'habille, j'arrive déjà pas a reprendre mon souffle !

_Je cherche du regard mon soutien-gorge, c'est finalement lui qui le trouve et qui me le tend dans un sourire malicieux. _

Cuddy : Merci.

_Je le vois remettre son jean et attacher sa ceinture. Il boutonne ensuite sa chemise, et remet calmement son col. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux, il sourit, parfois même je crois entendre un petit rire s'échapper involontairement de sa bouche. A peine audible, juste assez pour me faire relever la tête et croiser son regard perçant. _

_Pendant ce temps la, je réajuste ma jupe convenablement, et passe mon pull par-dessus ma tête. Profitant de ces quelques secondes sous le chemiser, il s'est approché de moi, et ses lèvres jouent maintenant dangereusement avec les miennes. Mes chaussures ont retrouvés leurs places initiales et je sens qu'il me prend la main. Il est tendre et parait comblé, presque radieux. Ce geste d'une douceur incomparable après un acte d'amour si fort me laisse sans voix, comme une petite fille après son premier baiser. _

Cuddy : …Je t'aime.

House : Je sais…

_Affichant un air sur de lui, il enclenche la manette rouge, et libère ainsi l'appareil pour la seconde fois. Il sert ma main fortement dans la sienne, comme si il espérait qu'une fusion est lieu. Il regarde droit devant lui, attendant que les portes s'ouvrent. Je me contente de le fixer du coin de l'œil, savourant chacune de ses mimiques, profitant au maximum du bonheur qu'il m'offre. Je me sens bien, juste bien. Je ne pense plus a rien d'autre, rien d'autre a part lui. _

_.Fin._


End file.
